Elite Guard (2009)
The Elite Guard (German: Elitegardinnen) are special SS squads consisting entirely of women and are the only female enemies seen in Wolfenstein. They wear revealing black body suits, and, being the only females, stick out instantly. When engaging in melee combat, a skeletal pattern is briefly visble on their chests and faces. They were first introduced in Return to Castle Wolfenstein as the SS Paranormal Division's special unit created by Helga Von Bulow. Now they aid Wilhelm Strasse. Types There are two types of Elite Guards: Blonde and Brunette. The Blondes are encountered earlier and somewhat less dangerous than the Brunettes because the latter are often accompanied by a Despoiled or can also raise a Despoiled from corpses. The Blondes will never raise the dead due to scripting error in the game until after the Castle mission. The Blonde in the Radio Tower mission (which occurs after the Castle mission) also will never raise the dead. Both Elite Guards will occasionally resurrect dead German soldiers as Despoiled. The Blonde creates Red Despoiled and the Brunette creates Green Despoiled. Strategy *The Elite Guards move quickly, not superhumanly fast, but faster than B.J.'s normal sprint speed, use Mire if you have trouble hitting them. They will usually tend to go in for a close-quarter melee attack. Do not be fooled, however, as they can fire red energy balls towards you from a distance, so even at mid to long range they can be a threat. **The brunettes are exceptionally dangerous in melee combat as their energy whips have a range of several feet and on higher dificulties (Bring Em' On or higher) one hit can kill you. *They also have the ability to raise their fallen comrades as the Despoiled; their wide range of abilities make them a top priority target. So they need to be eliminated first before they summon even more of the horrifying creatures as backup in order to counter and eventually overwhelm you. **However, you can use the Particle Cannon to obliterate the corpses of the soldiers before they have a chance to be resurrected. *Good way of dealing with average members of the Elite Guard is using the upgraded Empower to blast them until they die. *The blonds can be killed with a single shot from the Leichenfaust 44, brunettes will need two or three hits depending on what upgrades you have installed. Location/s The Elite Guard will be found scattered throughout various levels, especially during the later ones. They are first encountered on the streets of Isenstadt (after Hospital mission) after the SS Headquarters mission. One of them acts as a mini boss in the Airfield mission. Equipment Unlike most enemies, the Elite Guards make use of unique melee weapons that cannot be picked up by the player, the melee weapons are hard to see, most of the time you will only see a red projectile flying toward you. The blonde guards wield retractable blades attached to their wrists as well as a wrist mounted projectile, while the brunettes with the sleeveless uniforms carry a Veil-powered whip, throwing an occasional shuriken. Quote *''"Ha ha ha! This machine protect me from your bullets, American! Besides, you might want to save for a little surprise I have for you."'' * "You pathetic little man! How dare you destroy my pets! Now, I'll just have to kill you myself!" *''"Move out!"'' *''"Try this for size, American."'' *" Corruptus in Extremis" Trivia * Despite being labeled as members of the SS, some of them wear Wehrmacht collar tabs. See Also *Elite Guard (RPG) *Elite Guard (RtCW) *Helga Von Bulow *Frau Engel Gallery Elite Guard weapons.png| The signature weapon of the Elite Guard. ELite Guard.jpg|Elite Guard Concept art for the Wolfenstein 2009. Elite Guard Concept.jpg|Another Concept of the Elite Guard. ru:Элитная oxрана Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Enemies Category:Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Axis Category:Germans Category:Females Category:Elite Guard